


Hands

by Rungreenierun



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Winter, lams modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rungreenierun/pseuds/Rungreenierun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexander comes home late on a winter night and wants to put his cold hands on his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

John Laurens gave up. He had intended to wait until Alexander came home, but it was midnight and he had almost fallen asleep during a cheesy Christmas movie on TV. He thought he had sustained quite long, only he knew that Alexander would sustain a lot longer at that meeting. John was convinced that, at this very moment, his boyfriend was standing on a table ranting about human rights. Alexander was part of an organisation, similar to Amnesty International. Instead, this one was lead by a group of passionate rebellious young people who wanted to fix the world. John always participated in their protests and often helped handing out flyers. The conferencing part was less his kind of thing, though. 

John turned up the heating a little bit. He couldn’t sleep if he was cold, and without the warmth of Alexander’s body against his, he was sure he’d freeze. He crawled under the thick duvet in their king size bed and tried to fall asleep. 

Just as his thoughts started to transform into dreams, he heard the front door opening and closing. Someone threw his shoes in a corner, a coat plumped down somewhere and a pair of feet shuffled towards the bedroom. The alarm clock indicated 00:31. John groaned.  
At least Alexander had the decency to keep the lights out while he undressed and got into bed. 

“No,” John said as he squirmed away from the cold intruder. 

“What no?” Alexander whispered. He sounded hoarse, probably from talking too much. 

“You’re cold.”

Their was enough light in the room, provided by the moon, to show Alexander’s smile and pleading eyes. John sighed and turned to lay on his back. 

“Fine.”

“I love you.”

“Yeah yeah, just get it over with.”

Alexander placed his hands on John’s stomach underneath his shirt and snuggled against him.  
John wriggled in reaction to the two blocks of ice against his skin, grabbed Alexander’s hands and held them in the air. He glanced angrily at him. 

“Have you ever even heard of gloves?”

“I think Lafayette took them.”

“Oh my god, Alexander.”

“I’m sorry?”

John rolled his eyes. He wondered why he had chosen this idiot to spend the his life with. Surly, he moved Alexander’s hands towards his mouth and tried not let him notice he didn’t mind warming them with his breath and tender kisses.  
Alexander came closer and hooked his leg around John’s. He buried his head in his chest. And started talking.  
He told John what had been said at the meeting, how, at one moment, he had jumped on a table –told you- and everyone had applauded after his speech about modern slavery. He told him how the wind had blown outside, how the streetlights had thrown shadows over the streets, what it meant to be alive. 

The whole time, John smiled against his hands. When they were warm enough, John put them under his shirt and wrapped an arm around Alexander's shoulder. The alarm clock showed it was half past two now, but that was alright. 

Because most of all, Alexander talked about how much he loved John Laurens.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour fellow Hamiltrash. 
> 
> Another ficlet about these two idiots.I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Admittedly, English isn't my native language, so it's possible that I made some mistakes. Make sure to let me know about them!
> 
> Enjoy the rest of your stay in Hamilhell, I've been saving a seat for you.
> 
> Based on Tumblr user Otpmusings's brilliant seasonal-au's list.


End file.
